THIS invention relates to a method for producing calcium nitrate granules.
Several processes for producing solid calcium nitrate are known, these processes include granulation in a drum or pan granulator, prilling or flaking. Calcium nitrate granules are used mainly in agriculture as a fertilizer and as a raw material for explosives.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved method for producing calcium nitrate granules.